


Serenity

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I promise, M/M, Okayy so I don't know what ship it is yet, all we be reviled as we go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is just a normal anti social boy with only one friend. He lives his life on social media, mostly tumblr, reblogging things he thought were beautiful and bands he liked, this is where he felt serene. One day he gets a message from someone and Michael can't help but to respond to the awkward blogger and his thinks that maybe one friend turns to two.</p>
<p>Or Michael hasn't had the best life and when he gets a random message he thinks that he's found someone to help bring his happiness again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safety Bubble.

Sweet Jesus, could anyone tell Michael why Frank Iero was so fucking hot. Sure he was older but Michael didn't give a fuck. He liked and reblogged the photo set of the man. Michael sighed wondering when his life became so boring yet amazing. Calum was always trying to get Michael to be more social but Michael didn't care about that. He liked his little community of people on the internet. His life basically was consumed with social media. But that was okay, it was Michael's safe zone, his serene zone.

It took him away from all the anxiety of the world. Michael wished he didn't have it but it's not exactly something the was easily controlled. It was a subconscious thing and it affected him every day. But online he felt better, it was still there but he couldn't feel the constant judgement like in person. He felt calm and content here. Michael felt like he could do anything on here and other people liked the same stuff he did. He fit in here than the small town he lived in. Calum would never understand, Michael just continued to scroll down his dash.

Pictures of he favorite artists and a kitten and puppy here and there. Michael got bored so he decided to record a new cover. He decided to do an oldie but a goodie and went with Hold On by Good Charlotte. He set up everything on his computer. Most of his covers were shitty and without background music but Michael loved doing them. He's almost positive no one listens to them. He kinda avoids looking at the notes on them, he'd rather not know if people liked them or not.

He finished recording, listening to it over and making sure he actually liked it and didn't need to record it again. He took a breath before posting it, no matter how many times he uploads a cover he's still nervous every time. Michael just continues scrolling through his dash, reblogging, liking posts. He ignores his notifications for a while, too engrossed in the gifs of his faves and the funny vines that go along with them. He saw that he had a message which was a little unusual.

He mostly got other notifs, he didn't have a lot of followers to interact with even though his asks were open. He clicked open his messages and saw it was from 'luke-the-mcr-enthusiast' Michael doesn't remember the name but everyone changes them all the time. The message read 'So um I've followed you for a while and ur blog is like super dope and were into all the same things. Plus you're covers are pretty sick btw' as Michael was about to respond another message flood in from the same user 'okay so that was awkward and weird, names Luke and I'd like to maybe be friends? Wait that was weird too...' Michael shook his head a responded 'well Luke you seem super dope too, what's cracka lackin?' And now Michael thinks he may have two instead of one. And maybe this one could understand his serene zone too.


	2. Clifficonda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy so yes! This is my new story wewwwwwww, these first chapters are going to be short so I apologize. And the chapter names are diffrent them my last book. Some might be realating to the chapter and some might not idk lol. Anyways enjoy!

Message from Luke-the-mcr-enthusiast  
'Bruh do you think it'd be weird if I said you have the best fucking voice I've ever heard? Just wondering ;)'

Michael blushed at the message, him and Luke have only been talking for a few days. But the boy was very flirty and they clicked right off the bat. The had the same humor and interest so it was perfect. The first couple of messages were awkward but they got past that. 

Outgoing message from Mikey_the_evil_kitten  
'Maybe just a little because bruh I have a horrible voice'

Michael shook his head at his name, Calum must have changed it. Calum was always calling him a kitten and it kinda irritated Michael but hey, kittens are cute so that's pretty great. Today was Sunday so Michael had nothing to do. He was planning on doing his usual and reblogging gifs of Mcr, Chris Evans and Pratt, and of course liking pictures of baby animals and food.

Message from luke-the-mcr-enthusiast  
'Ur such a fucking liar, whatever. I'm bored, send heppppppp'

Outgoing Message from Mikey_the_evil_kitten  
'What are you fucking estaban from the Suite Life or smthin? What am I supposed to do?' 

Message from Luke-the-mcr-enthusiast  
'What if I am him huh? What would you do then u lil fucker? Anyways entertain meeeee, oh! Let's play 20 questions!'  
'Wait I promise I'm not a fuck boy, that was totally fuckboyish I'm sorry!'

Outgoing from mikey_the_evil_kitten  
'Omg Luke stop, if you wanna play we'll play LOL'  
'But first do you have a kik or something? I'm tired of messaging on here lol'

Message from Luke-the-mcr-enthusiast  
'Sure lol but don't judge me for the name, I haven't used it in like a year....... It's luke_is_a_penguin'

Outgoing message from mikey_the_evil_kitten  
'Omfg that's perfect ahahaha, mmkay mines Michaels_Cliffocanda'

Michael blushed at the name, he didn't feel like changing it so he'll live with the hidden meaning. Michael didn't get an answer back so he went back to scrolling until he got a notification from his phone. He saw it was his kik from 'lukeyyyy' that said "cliffaconda? What's that mean?" And let the game of 20 questions begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo these chapters are slightly boring but we'll get into the plot quite quickly I promise. I'm excited to be writing this story!!! (Also cries bc I wrote this when Luke's insta name was still luke_is_a_penguin)


	3. Notifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took me to update! I've been super busy and been reading other stories, there's to many good ones I'm getting distracted! Anyways, enjoy and comments and kudos are always welcome!!
> 
> Oh and btw if you haven't read my previous story I never proof read. Well I do but writing on a phone has it's disadvantages and in to lazy to double check so sorry to anyone who gets bothered by it!

Lukeyyyy: dude just tell me what cliffaconda means!

Dj MC: no you lil shit, just let's move on and do smthin else for fucks sake. 

Luke had not stoped asking what that meant and Michael was coming to the point of wanting to punch the other boy. Like come on, just move on already. It's not that big of a deal.

Lukeyyyy: fine, so 1st question bitch. Since I already know your name, how old are ya?

Dj MC: well if you must know, I am 17 u?

Lukeyyyy: holy shit, I'm older then you, I'm 18. When's ur birthday??

Dj MC: that's no fair! You act like you're 12! 

Lukeyyyy: just shut up and tell me when ur birthday is.

Dj MC: fine it's in November why?

Lukeyyyy: oh, I'm only like 4 months older :/ I wanted to be able to tease u ugh. 

Michael just shook his head at the boys last message. He was waiting on Calum to come over right now. He had his laptop open with tumblr open and music playing off his library. It was weird talking to someone other than Calum but Michael supposed Luke was fun to talk with. It was weird because he had never seen a picture of Luke and vice versa because Michael never posted photos of himself on his own blogs.

Lukeyyyy: so wat u doing?

Dj MC: nothin much just waiting for my friend to come around. 

Lukeyyyy: ahhhhh I see, well question number what 4? Idek anymore, hmm so where ya from??

Dj MC: Im not tell you that what if ur like 80 and a creep.

Lukeyyyy: would a 80 yr old creep be on tumblr? Like really??

Dj MC: Pics or it didn't happen

Lukeyyyy: what does that even mean????

Michael heard Calum knock at the door telling the boy he was coming in. Michael just locked his phone forgetting to reply to Luke. Calum came over and sat on his bed not muttering a word as usual and taking over Michael's music. Changing it from his pop punk to old r&b on a special playlist. Michael used to complain but he learnt there was no point. Michael's phone went off indicating a notification but Calum started talking before he could see it. "How can you live your life like this? Like you should explore the world, maybe even get into a new relationship or something!"

Michael's just hummed while moving up to cuddle the tan boy. "Mmmmm I don't care about a new relationship, and I like my little bubble. It's quite nice in here." They've had this conversation almost everyday. Michael knew that Calum couldn't fully understand why he liked his routine so much and Calum knew not to get rude about it. They just laid there for a while, old r&b music and occasional punk playing in the background. It was nice until Michael's phone went off once, and then another ding following right after.

"Who's that?" Calum grinned at Michael. Michael went to grab his phone off the bed knowing what Calum was planning, "Its no one just stopppppp! It's probably just twitter or something!" But sadly Calum got it first and the boy of course knew his passcode.

Lukeyyyy: no seriously what does that mean???

Lukeyyyy: omgg you want dick pics don't you!

Lukeyyyy: you do! Omg now ur the 80 yr old creep, though I am pretty hot js. 

Michael flushed, but only because A: a guy he talked to for the first time ever this week was talking about sending dick pics and B because Calum read the messages. Calum's mouth was slightly agape from what he read, Calum turned to Michael, he didn't look mad just shocked and said, "What the fuck did I just read???" Michael started to laugh hard while Calum just stared at him confused.


	4. Another Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally back! I'm sorry about irregular updates, I just don't have a lot of free time lmao. Work, school, and jazz choir is kicking me ass. Anyway enjoy! As always comments and kudos are welcome! Also these chapters so far have been pre-written and unedited so sorry for any mistakes lol

Michael's giggles slowly came to an ease and Calum repeated his question. "It's just some guy from tumblr Calum, he's honestly a complete idiot but were kinda friends." By the time Michael finished his sentence Calum had jumped on him. "YOU HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND!? OMG I'm soooo proud of you my son." Calum squished their cheeks together and smiled brightly at the boy. Michael just gave him a weird look and pushed him off trying not to smile. 

Dj MC: dude I don't want ur dick pics I swear lmaoooo

Lukeyyyy: mmmmhmmm sure you don't u creep. 

Dj MC: I'm not a creep!

Lukeyyyy: I bet you're like super old and pretending to be young and to hide yourself you trying to say I'm a creep, I see wat ur doing. 

Dj MC: omg you are so dumb, you've heard my voice do I rlly sound old af?

Lukeyyyy: pics or it didn't happen

Michael rolled his eyes and turned back to Calum to see the boy was watching him. Calum just smirked at him and then went back to yapping his ear off, "So Mikey what are we doing today? Were not just gonna be spending it in your room are we? Cos I brought over a new movie and I wanted to watch it. You may know it, it's called Guardians of the Galaxy, you know the one you've been raving about." Michael squealed at the movie title, he had been wanting to see it but never got the chance. Plus it has Chris Pratt and he's fucking amazing.

"Oh my god yes we're fucking watching it! Who do you think I am Hood?! I am then king of Marvel and Chris Pratt movies!" Calum just laughed and pulled it out of his over night bag? Michael doesn't remember seeing that but supposedly Calum's spending the night. They slowly migrated downstairs, Calum was in charge of the set up of the movie and Michael in charge of snacks.

Lukeyyyy: anyways I guess that's true but you never kno

Dj MC: okay yes I am a 85 yr old British man that lives in Australia. 

Lukeyyyy: I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA! 

Dj MC: wow small world same lmao

Dj MC: wait shit I wasn't supposed to tell you ugh. oh btw I might not reply for a little while cos my friend brought a new movie and we're watching it.

Lukeyyyy: hahahahha you lose I winnnnn, but okay that's cool, what movie?

Dj MC: Guardians of the Galaxy 

Lukeyyyy: omggggg I've been wanting to see that, Pratt and Marvel is the best thing ever. I don't wanna keep you from ur movie so bye lmao

Dj MC: right?! Like it's perfect but okay bye aha

Michael grabbed all the snacks when he heard Calum call out for him. Michael heard the opening song play for the movie playing and he skipped into the living room. He saw the opening titles and he sat down fast. He put the snacks down on the table while he grabbed a blanket. Calum cuddled up next to him with the popcorn and stole some of the blankets. And yeah okay, sometimes his life's pretty great outside of the internet.


	5. Morning Sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and with a new chapters and maybe a double update???? Let me know if you'd like that. Anyways I updated on wattpad and noticed I forgot to post a chapter here so *boom* here I am. Enjoy!

Michael woke up to a pressure on his chest and the shrilling ring of his alarm. Shit, Michael forgot that they had school today, and apparently so did Calum. The said boy was currently smushed against Michael's chest, his arms wrapped around his torso while small snores escaped his mouth. Michael grimaced slightly when feeling a wet patch from drool on his shirt. He shifted slightly and started to run his hands through the boys hair. Michael didn't worry about being late because he always made sure his alarm was set up early.

Calum's face was calm and relaxed as Michael's fingers ran through his raven hair. These were Michael's favorite moments, when he could be alone with his thoughts but still know that he wasn't totally alone. Him and Calum have had a rocky friendship, Calum being super outgoing and Michael being the totally opposite. Especially a few years ago when Michael was in a bad relationship but was convinced that Calum didn't understand what Michael wanted.

It was a hard thing to get through and part of the reason Michael was more secluded now then back then. Michael felt bad for Calum, he knew the raven haired boy wanted the old Michael back but that was just something Michael couldn't offer. A notification from his phone is what broke him out of his thoughts. 

Lukeyyyy: bruh tell me why I thought it was a good idea to take the earliest shift at work???? 

Michael groaned at the brightness,

Dj MC: idk but mannn I fucking hate waking up for school, it's like death.

Lukeyyyy: that's why I am so glad I graduated super early, the only thing I didn't think about was working.

Dj MC: well I gotta wake cal up, he's drooling all over me like the slob he is and we have to get ready

Michael locked his phone while starting to rub Calum's back. His hand was more heavy as he started to wake the boy up. Calum shifted slightly letting out a whine, he mumbled something about 5 more minuets. Michael just continued his actions and soon Calum's eyes were blinking sleepily up at him. Michael smiled lightly at him while saying 'Morning Sunshine' Calum just shook his head while nuzzling his head into the crook of Michael's neck.

Lukeyyyy: mmkay, well I'll make sure to make you're day extra interesting, get ready for the best texts evr while ur in class ;)

Well, Michael thought, today should be interesting. And with this both he and Calum got ready for the school aka hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have noticed this story is diffrent from my last one. This will have more of my humor in it and some stuff that may be triggering to some people. I will be putting a warning at the beginning of a chapter to let you guys know as well as update the tags. Anyways I'm on break so I may update more and in a week I turn 17 wewwwwww


	6. The New Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un hi? I know its been to damn long and im sorry. Its just lately i havent been into this story so i think im going to rewrite it and ive just been struggling with my health and shizz. But anyways, if you celebrate christmas, im an agnostic athiest but my mom is super into it lmao, then Merry Christmas! I might do a fluffy christmas one shot but idk lol. Anyways enjoy!

Michael trudged behind Calum into school, he had no idea how the boy had gone from super sleepy to super enthusiastic. Michael then realized it's probably because he saw his other friends from the more outgoing crowd. Calum made a straight beeline to his little group while Michael just went to his locker. Michael was way to tired to make awkward conversation. He felt a buzz from his phone and pulled it out of his pocket. 

Lukeyyyy: what did the corn say to the farmer? 

Dj MC: oh god, I don't know what?

Lukeyyyy: just try to guess

Dj MC: I honestly don't know, just tell meeeee lol

Lukeyyyy: are your ready fo dis ??

Dj MC: omfg yes lmao what did it say to the damn farmer?

Lukeyyyy: stop picking on meeeeee 

*cue drum noises*

Dj MC: omg  
Omfg you did not just go there..... I have no words

Lukeyyyy: I know, I'm pretty amazing *flips hair*

Dj MC: if this is how the rest of the day is going to go I'm gonna block you.

Lukeyyyy: but you love meeee, you'd never do dat babe

Dj MC: yeah sure okay

Michael locked his phone slipping it in his pocket once again. He took out his books for his next class, already dreading walking in the room and feeling the teachers stare burn into him. She hated Michael with a passion and Michael knew it grew everyday he forgot to do his homework, which just so happened to be yesterday. Him and Calum had been to into movies to even remember that they had had homework. He heard two sets of laughter, one he recognized the other he didn't.

He felt a hand clasp him on the shoulder so Michael felt he should probably turn around. He met Calum's brown eyes first then turned to politely smile at the other boy. His green eyes met hazel and Michael lost his breath. They were honestly stunning but Michael had to remind himself that he wasn't looking for a relationship. Michael smiled politely at the shorter boy. "Hello, m' Michael it's nice to meet you.." "-Ashton, my name Ashton." Michael's heart may have fluttered at the giggle that followed the boys statement.

"Well Ashton, what would you be doing hanging out with Calum? He's like super lame." Calum shoved him lightly and gave him a knowing smirk when hearing the slight flirty tone in Michael's statement. "Well Michael, I am in fact new here and Calum was so kind to show me around, though I'd much rather it be you." Calum gaped at the new boy while Michael just blushed. Michael was honestly flabbergasted, he didn't think that Ashton would actually flirt back.

"As much as I'd love to, you're in good hands. Cal will take care of you and hey, maybe I'll see you in class." With a wink to finish the statement Michael headed to his own.

Dj MC: Luke omfg there's a new kid and holy shit I think I just died from hotness, save meeeee

Lukeyyyy: oooooo Mikey's gotta crushhhhhhhh

Dj MC: no I don't shut up

Lukeyyyy: mmmmhmmm sure

God, Michael hoped a crush wouldn't develop. After his last relationship he really didn't want a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo i hope you liked it! Once again im really sorry about the major lack of updates, ive just been busy with school, work, and all my other shit that i havent had time. But i have started to transfer some of my work over onto wattpad so for any of you who like using that more youll be able to read my stuff over there lol. But serously thank you for reading and i hope you have happy holidays with whatever you do (or do not) celebrate. Love you all and if you ever need to chat my social media is in my bio!


	7. ...

So like a lot of you guys know how much I hate making personal 'authors notes' chapters but this time I have to. So I'm offically going to go M.I.A with writing and on social media. If you want the full details why you can check my tumblr;  
destiel-lemmings.tumblr.com

Don't get me wrong I love this story and writing an in fact I was even working on a chapter for my Girl Who Cried Wolf short story but that don't work out to well. I love you all and I'd appreciate it if you would respect me and my privacy in this shitty and devistating time. Thank you. Once again I'm sorry.


	8. Updates?

So like I know I was going M.I.A and stuff but honestly it hasn't even been a month and I'm going crazy. This situation is so fucked up and I'm honestly not even mentally dealing with it, I've been through it so many times within the last decade that it doesn't effect me. Mind you I'm only 17 lol. But on a happier note, I'm going to start updating again! I realized that I missed it and it took my mind off things so I'm doing it again. Now this story is going to take some work cos I don't wanna know if I want to keep this plot or change it.

But anyways I hope you guys are excited as much as I am and I may in fact be posting my other fic that has genderfluid!Luke in it to balance out the sad and happy of this story. Let me know if you'd actually read it! I love you guys, and thank you for being so kind and shizzz!


	9. Great-fullness.

Lukeyyyy: so what's the hotties name??

Dj MC: leave me alone Luke ugh

Lukeyyyy: come onnnn, you know you wanna talk about ur feelings 

Dj MC: fine, his name is Ashton and he super cute and giggly, happy?

Lukeyyyy: wait I know an Ashton? Well I knew an Ashton. Hmmmm I'm gonna go out on a limb here but does he have sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a killer smile with dimples?

Dj MC: ummmm yeah I guess, I don't kno his last name tho.... Why?

Lukeyyyy: Ahhhh Ashton Irwin. It's nothing bad, he went to my school. He was a freshman when I graduated. He was super quiet and shy.

Dj MC: oh that's kinda weird, does that mean he's only a sophomore? That's kinda creepy since I'm a senior. And he seems quite outgoing so that's weird too.

Lukeyyyy: no! No he should be like a senior. I graduated like two years early. But hes super cute and nice, I'd say go for it lol.

Dj MC: idk I'm not really looking for a relationship.

Lukeyyyy: why?

Dj MC: just reasons

Lukeyyyy: what reasons

Dj MC: I rlly don't wanna talk about it rn

Lukeyyyy: mmkay

Michael slipped his phone back into his pocket while heading to his third hour, math. He plopped down in his usual seat in the back left corner. No one really sat back here with him so he felt content. He grabbed out his notebook and folder. He felt a hand tap on his shoulder and he jumped slightly not expecting it because Calum is in a different level math. He turned to look at the source of the hand and found a beaming smile and dimples fully out his sight. He smiled back, "hello Ashton, didn't think if be seeing you so soon." Michael added a laughed to the end, "but feel free to join me, it's quite comfy back here."

"I'd love to Michael, it's nice seeing someone I have at least kinda talked to." Ashton sat next to Michael and Michael knew that math class might not be as easy as it used to be. "Hey, um do you think you could help me catch up? You know since I transferred a month into the school year and I don't really know where you guys are at." He just smiled nervously at Michael which was kinda confusing to him but he smiled back nonetheless. Michael felt like Ashton was super confident but hey, everyone is good at masks look at him for example.

Michael just grinned at the boy and nodded his head, and at the same time the teacher started class. Michael had a hard time paying attention, Luke kept messaging him and Michael's mind kept wandering. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the whole class staring at him and the teacher asking him a question. Michael froze, he felt his palms getting sweaty while his throat closed up. He tried stuttering out answers but with all the attention on him he was in a paralysis.

He heard a throat clear and an elaborate answer returned to the teacher. Michael's eyes shot over to Ashton, the boy was smiling at the teacher while the whole class turned their attention away from Michael. Ashton looked in Michael's eyes seeing the grateful hint in them and his smile softened lightly. Michael felt color flush his cheeks even more and he couldn't be more thankful for the flirty curly haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This story is officially back in action! Tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm also adding twist to the story and I'll let you guys in on a little bit of it, (this story is supposed to be Muke! But time will really tell!) Anyways thank you for reading! I'll try to post more regularly since my exams are done and I'm now in the very last semester of high school!!! Love you guys!


	10. Song Writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a new chapter!!! I just rewrote this one bc the original was moving to fast and I thought y'all deserved a fluffy chapter before shit got real and I had to add needed tags lol. Like I said this story isn't going to be the most happiest at parts which is why I started Lilac to equal it out. Anyways enjoy and thank you for reading!!

Michael sighed slammed the door to his locker shut. He has been beyond upset all day. His moms words would not stop running through his head. 'Your attitude has really changed mike, I'm happy you're happy. It reminds me of before..' His hands clenched trying to push everything away. Was he really THAT fucking sad, does he really hurt everyone that much? He doesn't want to be a diffrent person, he didn't even realized how much he changed. Michael had to remind himself that it wasn't his fault, it was never his fault.

A large hand was placed on Michael's back making the boy jump and whip around to face the mystery person. When his own green eyes connected with hazel ones he relaxed and sent a small smile to the smaller boy. Michael's thoughts slowly started to drift away from the old ones to how cuddly Ashton looked. Michael internally huffed from that, he so did not need a crush. "Oh hey Ashton, how are you today?"

"I'm good Mike, whatcha thinkin about?" Ashton's smile beamed up at Michael and the taller boy couldn't help but to smile back, god who told him he could be so cute?

"Just some stuff, my mom was getting on my case this morning and it's been bothering me. But it's honestly nothing, really." Michael didn't want to talk about anything with Ashton. Sure the boy was nice but this was to personal.

"Well I won't push you then ahaha. Oh hey, I just remembered what I came over to you for, me and Calum were gonna hang out at my house later and I was wondering if you'd like to come? He's coming over at 4:00 so it won't be right away, so um yeah, what do ya say?"

And as much as Michael wanted to say yes, he had promised Luke that he would revise something for him. The tumblr boy didn't really specify but hey, at least that gave him and excuse to distance himself, "Ash, I wish I could but my mom made me promise to have a family night tonight, I'm sorry."

The smile never faltered on the boys face, "No worries, maybe next time?" Before Michael could even answer the sandy blonde was moving towards the exit of the school leaving Michael with a stupid grin on his face.

\------------------------------------------

Dj MC: So what do you need my help with??

Lukeyyyy: what?

Dj MC: you asked me to help you revise something, what is it?

Lukeyyyy: Ohhhhhh rightttttt tbh I totally forgot about that lol

Dj MC: Just get on with it ya asparagus

Lukeyyyy: okay okay just a sec  
Wait.......did you just call me and asparagus?????

Dj MC:...... idk did I?

Lukeyyyy: mmkay, I'm just gonna ignore that. What's your email?

Dj MC: its michaelcliffo5505@gmail.com why?

Lukeyyyy: cos you're gonna revise my songs for my collage class.  
You should have received it now.

Michael rolled his eyes, leave it up to Luke to ask someone who is shit at writing to help. Michael rolled onto his stomach while propping his head onto a pillow and grabbed his laptop. It took a few minuets to boot up and when it finally loaded his old tabs immediately popped back up. He was tempted to just sit on tumblr again but it seemed like Luke knew him too well because a messaged popped up on his dashboard from the blonde. He opened his google drive and saw that a doc was shared with him so he opened it up.

'Vapor, Girl Who Cried, San Fran.' huh, interesting names. Michael rolled his eyes at the sound of his phone going off.

Dj MC: dude chill, I just opened it

Lukeyyyy: just making sure you weren't slacking, so I have three songs in that document and I need to work on all of them but one of them I have to turn in like in 2 days so I need your heppppp   
Plsssss :-D

Dj MC: I wouldn't have opened it if I didn't want to.  
What song is your fav so far?

Lukeyyyy: idk I like all of them and they're basically finished. I just never show anyone my songs so I figured it would help??

As Michael helped edit all of the songs and giggle at countless corny text he couldn't help but feel his chest pull in two different ways. Though he didn't know it his heart was falling for two boys, and for Michael love did not come easy in the past. And two cities away a tall lanky boy fell asleep with a smile on his face dreaming about the kitten boy from tumblr and another boy two blocks away did the exact same.


	11. Study Time.

Michael was nervous about today. Luke had been messaging him all morning saying that everything will work out. Michael honestly wanted to believe him but he just couldn't. Today Ashton was coming over so that Michael could help him catch up on his school work. Now usually Michael would be fine but lately Michael has been having feelings for the boy. And normally Michael would be smooth as fuck with the him but he just got out of a bad relationship an he didn't know what to do.

Lukeyyyy: babe, stop worrying I can literally feel it where i am

Michael felt himself blush at the name that Luke has started calling him.

Dj MC: ughhh but I can't, I literally don't kno what I'm going to do

Lukeyyyy: do whatever feels right, do what you feel comfy with. Like trust me Mikey, Ashton's a great guy and he would never do anything to make you feel wrong.

Dj MC: okay okay, I trust you. I guess I'm just psyching myself out, thanks Luke.

Lukeyyyy: no problem mate, good luck!

And man did Luke have amazing timing because right after Michael received the message Michael's doorbell rung. Michael took one last deep breath before heading to answer the door. When he opened the door he was met with Ashton's beaming smile, it was so contagious that Michael couldn't help but smile too. He invited the bubbly boy in and asked him if he was thirsty at all, after doing all the polite shit that you're supposed to do Michael led them to his room. Michael was fairly happy that he had cleaned up a little bit beforehand.

Michael plopped down in his bed and Ashton followed his lead, at first there was an awkward silence that was mostly Michael's fault until his phone went off.

Lukeyyyy: hey, do you think that my corn joke could be turned into a pick up line? Cos let's be honest it's a good ass joke.

Michael's giggles filled the room and Ashton looked confused. It took Michael a while to calm down.

"What was that all about?" Ashton just smiled at him.

"Nothing, just my friend Luke being stupid." Michael giggled some more.

The awkward tension diminished after that and they actually started on their purpose. They first went through English. Making sure that they were both pretty set on the essays and homework that was assigned. It turned out that Ashton was helping just as much as Michael was helping him. Then they moved onto maths. Michael was actually really good at the stuff they were covering while Ashton wasn't. They were sitting up against Michael's head board and their legs were touching.

With each small movement made Michael's heart race. Luckily Michael hadn't done something stupid yet. But after a while of studying Ashton suddenly slammed his book shut making Michael jump. Ashton just giggled at Michael's reaction. 

"Oh, is something funny Irwin? Hmmm?"

"Oh nothing Mikey, you're just a cute kitten."

"Excuse me? I am not kitten if anything you're the kitten. You're all cute and giggly and shit." Michael wasn't thinking at the moment.

"Oh really? Are you so sure about that?" Ashton was slowly getting closer to Michael.

"Yea I am." And now their noses were touching. 

Michael was surprisingly the one who leaned in connecting their lips. Ashton's were soft and so nice. It made Michael's brain short circuit, he could feel Ashton smile against his lips and soon Ashton's tongue was running against Michael's bottom lip. They made out lazily for a while and Michael couldn't say it wasn't nice. Ashton was the first to pull away.

"Mmmm well that wasn't exactly what I was expecting but I liked it." His smile was shy and soft.

"Me too Ash, me too." Michael didn't know how to feel about this situation exactly. He knew he liked Ashton and the kiss, but was he ready for a relationship? And why did he feel a nagging guilty throbbing in the back of his mind?

"Well how about we take a break from studying and watch a movie and get snacks? I'm tired of using the quadratic formula and I'm hungry." 

Michael was great-full for Ashton's suggestion. He nodded and got everything set up, he'd totally be messaging Luke later.


	12. Panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy howdyyyyyyy, here's a short little update. Just to let y'all know shit is about to go down in this next chapter and I will be having to update the tags lol. Leave me a comment if you think you know what's going on! Or just a comment or kudo on general would be good lol. What can I say? I'm a thirsty bitch lmfaooooo, thanks for reading!!

Lukeyyyy: sooooo, how was your night with ash????

Dj MC: Luke it's 9 am on a Saturday wtf are you doing up?

Lukeyyyy: unlike some ppl, I actually have a job that makes your body wake you up  
Soooooo tell me how it went

Dj MC: idk Luke....

Lukeyyyy: come on, it couldn't have been that bad

Dj MC: it was quite the contrary.

Lukeyyyy: then what's the problem?

Dj MC: the problem is that we fucking kissed.

Lukeyyyy: I don't understand?

Dj MC: it was nice, and that's the fucking problem Luke! That's the problem!

Lukeyyyy: woah okay. How about you take some deep breaths and talk to me. I'm not going to judge you, hell I've never even seen your face before. So just breathe and if you feel less anxious tell me what's wrong.

Michael couldn't believe that that happened. He tries not to over react and he didn't want to do that to Luke. He was so used to keeping everything calm and collected. It kind of scared him at how small and panicked he felt, he had promised long ago that he would never feel this way again. Yet, here Michael is. Feeling scared, small, and vulnerable. He took a deep breath, he decided that he trusted Luke and that he could tell him his story that not even Calum knew. But he didn't know if he could do it over text, but he didn't know if he could do it through a call.

Lukeyyyy: hey Mikey, you okay?

Dj MC: yeah, yeah. It's just um this is kinda a big deal.... Like it's super personal....

Lukeyyyy: Michael, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too.

Dj MC: I know, it's just I need to tell someone. Not even my best friend knows the whole story but I'm tired of hiding it. I'm tried of holding all of this in.

Lukeyyyy: would you rather do it over text or call?

Dj MC: idk, I feel like it'll be easier if we are actually talk to you...

Lukeyyyy: mmkay, I'll send my number, I'm free right now so just call :)

Dj MC: thanks Luke 

Michael was nervous typing in Luke's number, Michael's breathing was labored. He really didn't want to have a panic attack right now, and knowing that this is the first time he's ever heard Luke's voice is making it worse.

Lukeyyyy: no problem Mikey :)

Michael just decided to call now before he backed out. His breathing was hard but Michael felt proud of himself. He smiled slightly, he never thought that he would be telling some one the whole story. Not just the easy simple one ( though still horrible.) The one that's ten times easier for him to spit out. But now, here he was.

"Hello?" Michael's breath caught in his throat, Luke's voice was deep and gravely, maybe even more than his.

"Um hi?" Oh god Michael couldn't have sounded even more awkward if he tried.

"Mikey, I'm assuming?" Luke's voice held a teasing tone.

"Yeah, yup it's me." God why was Michael so breathless, it made no sense.

"So, are you ready? I know this is a big deal, but I feel like the quicker you get it off your chest the better you'll feel."

"Yeah, you're right Luke, I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I also have been updating on wattpad and stuff though on there this story is kinda behind lol. It's honestly confusing me ahaha but anyways I updated Lilac to so if you'd like you can check that out. Oh! And I made a little valentine thing for my kitten!Michael story so if you want to read shitty smut feel free to look at that!! :)


	13. Authors Note.

Okay hi, so like its been a while lol. So I was wondering if anyone was even still reading this story and if people really wanted me to continue this story. Let me know because honestly I've been thinking of deleting this or something. I may even rewrite it or something I just have been having writers block for this so idk. If you're still interested in this story let me know! I really want to see, I may just rewrite it but if no one is really intrested in this anymore then I'll probably just delete it.

Anyways, I hope you guys have been good lately and if you want to chat or have a request for me you can come talk to me over on my tumblr: destiel-lemmings or my kik: destiel_lemmings


End file.
